1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device which reduces or effectively prevents movement of a light guide plate therein and has improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel which displays an image using light and a backlight unit which generates and provides the light to the display panel. The display panel controls a transmittance therethrough of the light provided from the backlight unit to display the image.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit which provides the light to a side surface of the display panel and a direct-illumination type backlight unit which provides the light to a lower portion of the display panel. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light source which generates and emits the light and a light guide plate which receives the light from the light source and guides a direction in which the received light travels. The light source is disposed adjacent to a side of the light guide plate and the light guide plate guides the light provided from the light source to the display panel.
The backlight unit and the display panel of the display device are accommodated in and fixed by a bottom chassis and a top chassis of the display device. The bottom chassis and the top chassis of the display device protect the backlight unit and the display panel from external impacts thereto.